


Let's Go!

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Modern Era, Seventh Age, Tolkien Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Seventh Age, an elf of Doriath, now of Chicago, finds love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go!

**Author's Note:**

> Using these bingo prompts: 
> 
> N27: Four words: early, skyline, almost, mask  
> O44: Four words: proposal, drifting, lock, mortal  
> O44: Language of Flowers: Red Roses: True Love  
> O44: Lyrics and poetry - And I said Venice, and you heard Vegas/But now I say either way, let's go (Ani DiFranco)  
> i11: Story elements: a gold vein  
> G36: Story elements: Autumn light 
> 
>  
> 
> So this was another self-indulgent story that used OCs. Galadis featured in my fic [Find Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5064607), in which Galadis (or Gladys if you want to be modern) gets entangled with Maglor's fate. I really like this OC, if not because she's a modern day elf from the First Age now living in the current age. I always wanted to explore her more. There was a brief scene where she eyes a waitress, and I decided to give that waitress a name, and give these two a chance at love. :)

For years Jordina served Galadis—or Gladys as she was known to the mortal woman—in her favorite spot in the Hard Rock Café. For years, Galadis harbored a secret love for the waitress, from the time she was a bright-eyed part-time worker whose shifts began the moment her classes at the undergrad college ended to the beautiful woman she grew up to be. 

And whatever Galadis felt, Jordina felt the same way. She was almost sure of it, from the way the waitress always made a beeline for her table, her eyes and smile at the ready to serve. It couldn’t have been just for the tips, not when she enjoyed lingering around, basking herself in Galadis’s presence. 

They met once away from the cafe, out by the Pier in early October while Galadis took a stroll by Lake Michigan, the reflected light from the skyscrapers a gold vein drawn over the water’s surface. Then there was Jordina, hair and coat softly billowing in autumn chill and her thoughts drifting along with the wind. Her profile accented the beauty of the modern city’s skyline, face amber and soft and beautiful under the autumn light. 

When her gaze at last locked with Galadis, it was only moments before hearts were bared, no longer burdened under the dutiful roles of waitress and customer, and secrets and confessions exchanged (“I knew you were elven! I saw the movies when they were out! I read all the books!” Jordina shrieked happily, and Galadis sent a silent prayer of thanks to the old professor on his work of the olden Ages’ documents), and under the moon they shared kisses, the first of many in a life together. 

From one of the shops of Navy Pier, Galadis through to buy her new love a red rose to mark their new relationship, and from another shop, a chocolate-dipped strawberry to celebrate. 

“You’re spoiling me!” Jordina complained, but her smile betrayed her words, clearly enjoying being showered with affection from one of the legendary elves she had admired in her books. 

When they passed the flag shop Galadis first got the idea, and while studying the gallery of extravagant masks for the Carnival of Venice, Galadis settled on the proposal. 

“To Venice?” she said. 

But Jordina, who was distracted studying a gallery of flashing lights, smiled back and replied, “Vegas?” 

Galadis laughed. “We can do both! Let’s go!”


End file.
